


But A Better Gift

by Vedettal



Series: First Time [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Herc POV, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after "It Was A Good Party." Chuck's 18th birthday. Herc finally gets to fuck his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But A Better Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> So, I guess there's a second part now, which I wasn't planning on it, but here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, this took so much longer than it should have. Two days from when I originally planned to release it. Pretty much all my fault, and due the fact that I suck at writing porn. Hope that doesn't ruin the fic.

"M' not a kid," Chuck had pouted hotly, face sour and lips twisted.

Herc couldn't help but give a coy smile. He had asked Chuck if the was ready, effortlessly slipping in the word _kid._ Chuck hates being called that. The boy hates it just as much as Herc hates being called _old man._

"Course not," Herc told his son, perhaps a little too condescendingly. Chuck shot him a glare. "Not after tonight," Herc reassured him.

"Then, let's get on with it, _old man._ "

Herc huffed out in exasperation. _Kid's still bratty and impatient as ever,_ he thought. Not that Herc expected a sudden change of heart. The boy only went from being mortified and self-conscious to aroused and antsy in the span of less than five minutes. Because, that was normal.

Still, Herc found it endearing. It made him overzealous knowing Chuck was so eager and needy. It made this night all the more worthwhile. Herc was just as ecstatic, if not more, than this son.

Because, honestly, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have waited. It was a miracle Herc had waited until tonight as he did. Hell knows how fucking hard that was. Especially if you lived with someone like Chuck--whose pastime consisted of parading around their house in the skimpiest of underwear, and lounging about outside in the lake, butt-naked.

It had taken all of Herc's willpower to pry his lingering eyes away, let alone stop himself before he did anything regrettable.

That didn't stop Chuck from being a fucking tease about it. It was damn irritating.

Though, now it doesn't really matter, Herc supposes. Now, he could indulge in both of their pent-up, repressed fantasies. A fantasy Herc had often vividly dreamt of. One that was oh so familiar to their present situation.

Chuck would be standing before him, pale skin flushing red, the glint of sweat on the boy's brow and torso, making him look dirty and desperate. Chuck's eyes would be lazy and low, his breathing shallow and rapid, and his voice muffled and harsh. His boy would be whining, loud and pitchy, tongue drunk on his dad's name, and body begging for more.

Chuck was doing just that. The only thing missing from the fantasy was Herc's cock in his mouth--or ass-- and the pair of dirty, worn-down tighty-whities that snug to the form of Chuck's bubble-butt like a second-skin. Instead. they were completely naked, kissing, dicks grinding together furiously.

Somewhere, Herc lost his virtue of patience. He gently push Chuck off of him. "Bed," Herc gestures, fingers still wrapped around the bottle of lube.

Chuck doesn't argue, just turns around and walks. Herc licks his lips approvingly, cock twitching at the sight before him. The inside of his throat begins to dry as he watches Chuck's ass-cheeks sway with each step.

Kid's got the nicest ass Herc's ever seen.

Herc's got the lid just popped on the lube bottle when Chuck freezes abruptly, hanging still right at the edge of the bed.

"Wait," the boy says and turns to face Herc, something unreadable in his eyes.

Herc responds with a smile, albeit a shaky one. "Having second thoughts?"

Yeah, Herc sounded warm and gentle, but all that was a facade. Inside, he was desperately praying that Chuck didn't have any doubts. Not now. Not when Chuck had practically begged and thew himself at Herc all these years.

And, especially not when Herc had already tasted what he's been missing all along. Herc had a mind to beg his boy no. Not when Herc had lost any inhibitions and all guilt he always seem to manage to muster forward to prevent himself in the past. It would be like letting a lion lick at the meat, but stopping it from eating. And right now, Herc was starving.

As it seems, the thought hadn't even cross Chuck's mind.

"Of course not," he replied, as if Herc had asked him if the Earth was flat.

If there was a wave of relief, Herc hid it.

"I just wanted..." The last few words were lost in a sea of mummers and in-coherency. "Before we do it."

Herc frown. "What?"

Chuck approached him, eyes shy and face hinting on a shade of nervousness. His hands dropped to his sides, and his voice soft, betraying his age.

"Before you fuck me," he says ever so casually, "can I try something?"

Herc's about to ask _what_  when he suddenly feels Chuck's fingers wrap around his cock. The curt act causes him to yelp out a hissing cry.

"Can I?"

Herc manages to look into his son's eyes, and he has to stifles back a groan. He sees the glint of innocence and youth in Chuck's green. It reminds him of how young and inexperienced the boy actually is, and how they were related, and how Chuck being his son made this wrong on so many a levels. It almost makes Herc want to rethink this, but, alas, he doesn't. He doesn't, because Herc also sees the hunger and near animalistic lust behind Chuck's eyes.

So, instead, he nods and grips the bottle of lube in his left hand even tighter.

Chuck drops to his knees ungracefully, one hand still wrapped around Herc's girth. Herc feels the hot of Chuck's breath before his lips engulf the head. Both make Herc throw his head back and hiss. Chuck's messy and unskilled, and the boy uses too much teeth.

"Oi, watch the teeth, kid."

"Sorry." Chuck pulls off, leaving a hanging trail of drool and precum.

"S' okay," Herc tells him. He looks down to the observe the mess. There was still a line of precum connecting Herc's cock to his boy's own lips. His mouth's parted, tongue hanging limp, and breathing quick. Herc runs his fingers through the tips of Chuck's disheveled hair. "Just be more careful next time."

Chuck nods, cleaning his lips, and getting back to his dad's cock. There's far less teeth this time, and Herc's grateful for that. He has one hand tangled in Chuck's hair, the other loosely holding onto the lube. The kid wasn't exactly good at this, but shit, did his mouth feel heaven. It was hot and wet, the slick of Chuck's tongue as he guided himself back and forth. The sharp, suction sounds Chuck made every time he dragged himself off Herc, and the soft, sensitive gags as he fitted himself back--it was all too surreal.

"You okay?" Herc hisses through the pleasure when he heard Chuck gag a little louder.

Chuck makes a noise and pulls off. The sudden lack of warm pleasure makes Herc want to whine.

"Yeah," Chuck breathed out, heavy, rapid huffs bouncing off his chest. "It's just kinda big."

Herc laughs, tracing his fingers down Chuck's hair to the boy's cheek, which was now flushing and swollen. He brushes at it gently. "You'll get used to it."

"Kinda don't want to."

Chuck swallows around Herc's cock again, making these loud, slurping noises.

"Fuck, Chuck. That feels... good. Fuck. Yeah, that's it kid, keep going."

Herc was losing himself to Chuck's heat. Sure, his son was a virgin, but his mouth felt anything but. Herc's had better blowjobs before, he admits--even some from professionals, but not a single one of them could compare to the feel his boy's mouth right now. There was a kind of need there, a hunger Chuck was trying to fill. Something desperate and slutty.

Chuck was a virgin, but he sucks like a whore.

Herc began thrusting now, keeping his free hand at the back of Chuck's head. He starts slow, giving Chuck time to adjust. Chuck groans around him, and Herc looks down and his breath hitches as he watches the bulge in Chuck's cheek where his cock was fucking in.

"Mm, just like that. Open a little wider."

Herc starts to pick up speed, but Chuck gags against it. Herc halts and loosen his grip. "Still alright?"

Chuck hums his reply and swallows down again.

Herc tightens his grip again, joining in his bottle-clenched hand as well. It pounds against the side of Chuck's head as Herc thrust him quick, shallow fucks.

"Just relax for me, kid. Open your mouth and relax. A little more. Yeah, that's it. Good."

Chuck obeys so obediently, and by the time Herc pulls out, the boy's blissed-out on abused lips and swollen-red cheeks. There's a shiny coating of saliva and precum on Herc's cock, and Chuck tries to lap at it. Herc stops him.

"Oh the bed, now."

Chuck stumbles onto his feet, tripping over steps as he rushes to the bed, and flops down crudely. He positions onto his back, elbows supporting his weight, and legs spread wide.

Herc feels his mouth go dry as he gulps down a sigh. His fingers twitch around the bottle of lube, and he moves closer. His breathing stops as he reaches down to kiss his son, suppressing back both of their moans. Chuck pushes back on his mouth, nursing down on Herc's tongue. There's a loud immediate gasp when Herc reaches down to trace at Chuck's entrance.

His boy jerks back, and there's a hint of hesitation in his voice. "It's not going to hurt a lot, is it?"

Herc gives him a reassuring smile. "I'll go slow, I promise."

Chuck nods, and Herc proceeds, loosening the bottle open and covering his fingers in the lube. He smears a plentiful on and around Chuck's hole, careful not to miss an inch. Chuck's breathing quick but steady above him, and Herc can't help but twitch out a sigh when his fingers run across the boy's hole.

Chuck was so damn sensitive, and it's a beautiful fucking thing. His hole was just the right shade of pink, barely visible around Chuck's pale ass-cheeks. The way his body pulled back from Herc's touch, and how Chuck fought to remain still made it even more perfect.

When Herc thought there was enough lubrication, he looked up. "Ready?" he ask. Chuck nods. Herc kneel back down. "Just relax, okay? This is going to hurt at first, but I need you to relax, alright?"

Herc eases the rip of his index finger inside, and that's already enough for Chuck to gasp wildly, body jerking away in response. Herc looks up to see an expression of humiliation on his son's face.

"Sorry."

"S' not your fault," Herc says, shaking his head. "We can stop if you want. If it's too much."

"No, please. It's alright, I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

Chuck nods, and Herc waits a few seconds before trying again. He applies another layer of lube, just to be sure. Slowly, he eases his finger back in, a little past halfway now.

"Oh, fuck!" Chuck gasps out, hips twitching, but he somehow manages to keep still.

"Hey, Chuck," Herc calls out, keeping his eyes train on his boy's face. "Breathe, alright? Just breath. Slowly. Breathe and relax."

The boy has his head thrown back, teeth clenched, but he listens to Herc. There's less struggle now, and Chuck's only cursing softly by the time Herc manages his entire finger in. Herc fucks in gentle, spreading and opening his boy as he can--which isn't much.

Chuck's tight around him, hole clamped and squeezing back. Herc fucks in a few more times, before decidedly inserting another finger. 

"Fuck! Shit!" Chuck shouts, slamming his fists into the mattress. His hole tightens around Herc's fingers--out of instinct, or reaction, or whatever, and the older man croaks out a throaty groan.

Chuck was much too tight and hot right now. And it was fucking turning him on.

Herc wanted nothing more than to grab his boy and take him as he was. All whiny and unprepared. To feel his boy under him, writhing and struggling as Herc fucked his body into the headboard. Right now, Herc could wish for nothing other than to have Chuck's fleshly pink hole pull onto his cock, and for the boy to beg him for more, to fuck him raw, to break him apart.

Herc wants to shove his entire cock in and fuck their thoughts away.

But he can't. At least, not tonight.

So, he just runs his free hand up Chuck's thighs, patting him at the hips. "Relax. Don't try to squeeze on it. Just push. Push out this time. Can you do that?"

Chuck does, and Herc finds himself sliding in more naturally now, easily adding a third finger, and by the time he slips in the fourth, Chuck's panting in even.

_That's a good boy._

Herc's spreading him open, lessening as much pain as he can, applying even more lube as a precaution. Chuck's fairly loose under his fingers, and the initial shock is gone from the boy's eyes.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, tell me if it hurts too much." Herc withdraws his fingers slow, stroking a final coating on, before aiming his cock in. He has both hands under Chuck's thighs, supporting him open. Herc pushes in.

The head slips in, almost without effort.

"Fuck!" Chuck shouts, and Herc agrees.

"How's that?" Herc asks, ignoring the need to ram the rest of his length in.

"Big," his boy admits. It's funny and adorable and all manners of hot at once. "Keep going."

Herc pushes in another few inches, then another, until he's only halfway. He pulls out. Chuck's breathing hard and his eyes are fluttering when Herc rolls back in. Slow, purposeful fucks, Herc paces, adjusting Chuck to his size and girth. Only adding another inch when he thinks the boy's body.

Chuck's not squirming anymore, even syncing gentle rocks into Herc's pressure. Herc has both hands pressed on Chuck's hips now, holding the boy still as he rolls slow, steady fucks in. Dirty, flirty noises escape both of their lips.

Another slow thrust.

"F-fuck, dad."

"That feel good?"

Chuck makes this little whine, his head digging into the bed sheets, hips bucking upward. His fingers twist into the mattress, gasping out another whine.

"Y-yeah. Fuck yes! More, please. More, daddy."

Herc surges forward at that, hips slamming into the boy's cheeks. "Like that?"

Chuck nods desperately. "Yes! Again! Please, again, daddy, please!"

_Needy little brat, aren't ya?_

Herc picks at his speed, cursing out moans as he looks down to where his cock disappears into Chuck's ass. A whimper builds into his throat. His son's taking him so well. Gripping down onto his cock every time Herc thrust in. The little movement Chuck does when he moves in, attempting to impale himself deeper onto Herc's cock.

It's all fucking beautiful.

"God! Fuck, Christ! Daddy, please! More!"

Herc gives the boy just that, slapping his hips against ass-cheeks. He fucks deep, hitting Chuck's prostate over and over, until his boy's screaming now. Herc's teases him a bit. Pushing his cock forward in quick successions, but dragging it back slow.

Chuck whines, clawing at the sheets by his side. "Fuck, daddy, you're so big!"

_Fuck,_ Herc curses to himself _, kid's still fucking tight._

Herc rolls his hips, slamming it in hard and rough. A pain choke coughs from Chuck's mouth. The boy's shaking now, almost desperate and needy. His eyes lock onto Herc's face, and Herc can see the light stream of tears.

"Daddy, please..."

_I got you, baby. Daddy's got you._

Herc pushes down on Chuck's hips with his fingers, digging purple bruises into his skin. He bulldozes in now, ignoring Chuck's pleads and cries. Herc catches himself right as he's about ro cum.

"Fuck, are you ready? I'm about-" He's cumming before he's even finish, face flushed red, one eye close, and both hands hanging onto Chuck for support.

Herc collapses, lazily thrusting in a few more times. He empties himself inside Chuck, filling the boy up with his cum, before rolling onto his side. There's a streak of cum from Chuck's own cock on his stomach. Herc swipes at it, bringing a finger it to his mouth. It tasted sweet more than it did salty. Tasted like someone who wasn't fully developed yet. Someone who was still so young and so wrong.

It tasted like Chuck.

"You alright, kid?" Herc asks when he sees that Chuck's been quiet for a while now.

It takes the boy a few seconds to actually answer.

"Yeah... it's just..."

Herc turns around. "What?"

Chuck gives a half-smile, but he doesn't look at Herc. There's a shade of pink behind Chuck's sweaty cheeks. He's looking somewhere, and when Herc catches it, he laughs.

Kid's still hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the smut came out. Seems pretty weird and awkward to me, but I always think that. Okay, well, I'm taking a break from porn writing now. If anything, I'll write the AU idea I got the other day.


End file.
